Donde el fuego comienza
by leyia-3
Summary: su amistad comenzó de la manera mas extraña posible, pero hay lo tenían, Yai una chica tan inocente que llegaba a parecer idiota y el bueno el simplemente era el, ninguno de los dos entendía como terminaron viajando juntos.


Declaraciones: este fin es sin fines de lucro es solo por diversión.

Todos los derechos son de su autor; Eichiiro Oda.

-caminos cruzados-

capitulo 1:conociendo una historia.

Camine expectante mirando a todos lados, era impresionante no podía describir con otro palabra lo fantástico que me parecía, era mejor de lo que pensaba, me gustaría el poder contárselos a los niños del orfanato, Lastima que me escape. Y si podía jamás regresaría. A ese lugar. Antes prefería morir de la peor manera posible antes que tener que pisar de nuevo ese sitio, que fue su hogar por diez años. Solamente extrañaría a los niños.

Pero eso ya no importaba, ya muy a su pesar ya había tomado su decisión, necesitaba saber que paso con su madre, quería encontrarla a toda costa para preguntarle:¿por qué me dejaste?, ¿por qué me dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntas si nunca volviste?.

Pero lo que mas temía que hacerle esa pregunta era el no poder hacérselas. No sabia su paradero, pero lo que hubiera pasado con ella quería saberlo a como de lugar.

Mi recuerdos son cómos trazos sin sentidos por lo que me es más difícil el empezar a buscar. Como sea de todas manera pretendo llegar lejos.

Y tan perdida iba que no se percato asta donde habían llegado, se regaño mentalmente por siempre estar en la luna, no era como si conociera esa isla en si ya que de todos modos estaba caminando sin ningún rumbo fijo.

Se paro en seco un olor dulce se metió por su nariz, su estomago le rujío le había abierto el apetito. Y como si fuera un perro fue olfateando el aroma dulce.

Hay estaba parada afuera de lo que parecía ser un restauran un poco ortodoxo, dudo un segundo en entrar, pero el olor a dulce la termino haciéndola ceder.

Miro detenida mente el lugar para saciar su curiosidad, había una barra en el centro del restaurante, no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña aparte del hombre que estaba en la barra no había mas de tres clientes contándola a ella.

Se acero a la barra para ver que podía comer.

Se apoyo sobre el mesón de la barra mientas esperaba que alguien la atendiera cuando algo llamo su atención, a la esquina contraria de donde estaba ella había un sujeto comiendo, no supo por que se quedo pagada mirándolo pero le había llamado la atención. Tal vez fue su ropa algo extravagante. De repente el sujeto dejo de comer y se voltio a mirarla a donde estaba ella. El tipo levanto una ceja, se quedaron mirando, cuando pareció que le iba hablar;

-hola, que quieres-se sobre salto, enseguida desvió su vista al frente mirando al mecero, avergonzada de a haberse quedado pegada mirando a un completo desconocido.

-h-hola… quisiera pedir algo para comer-no pudo evitar sentirse cohibida.

-claro…-dijo el tipo marchándose de nuevo, miro de reojo al sujeto de la esquina estaba comiendo procura no volver espiarlo.

No paso un rato cuando el mesero volvió con un plato *mochi. Casi se le cae la baba del boca, ese era el olor que sentí en la calle.

-provecho.

-gracias-dije antes de empezar comer.

Esta saboreando los dulces, cuando un golpe sobre el mesón llamo mi atención; el muchacho de la esquina se había caído inconsciente sobre su plato de comida.

-murió-grito el mesero desmayándose de la impresión, trague asustada

me levante de mi asiento un poco temerosa caminando asta el, cuando estuve a su lado lo observe de manera minuciosa, agarre un tenedor que había cerca, le pique la mejilla con el tenedor pero no racionaba cuando estuve apunto de volver a tocarlo, me agarro la muñeca solté el tenedor, pegue un grito, abrió los ojos soltándome.

Mala idea estuve apunto de caer al suelo de trasero pero volvió a garrarme , me quede mirándolo como idiota; no salía nada coherente de mi boca, de repente comencé a divaga en su cara no me había percatado que estaba lleno de pecas.

-pecas…-susurre por inercia.

-¿qué dijiste?-reaccione avergonzada soltándome de su agarre.

-e-esto lo siento.

levantado su ceja y me miro divertido.

-descuida-dijo mientras agarraba un servilleta y se limpiaba la cara-¿estas bien?-pregunto.

-s-si-lo mire. Recordando en primer lugar por que me había acercado a el - estas bien, te desmallaste.

-ah eso, es normal.

Se levanto de su asiento quedando parado enfrente mío de manera ágil.

-¡tu!-grito un tipo entrando al restaurante, apunto al pecoso.

Por su parte el miro a todos lados, asta para mi era obvio que le decía a el.

-claro que si, mocoso idiota. Te digo a ti-aclaro- te lo diré por la buena ven conmigo.

-no-dijo ignorándolo, para de nuevo fijar la vista en mi.

-acaso te burlas de mi-grito el tipo que estaba rojo de lo enojado que estaba-si no vienes conmigo matare a tu amiga.

De nuevo miro a todos lados- te refieres ella-dijo apuntándome.

-yo no soy su amiga no lo conozco-me defendí.

-miente yo vi con mis ojo como le picaste la cara con un tenedor, me robaste mi oportunidad de matarlo.

-me picaste la cara con un tenedor-me miro serio.

-pensé que estaba muerto.

Rodo los ojos-esta bien no importa, vámonos-me agarro de la muñeca.

-Oigan par de críos no me ignoren-dijo ofendido.

-lo siento no tengo tiempo para estupideces-apunto al hombre con su mano como si fuera una pistola. Prendiendo su mano con fuego lo mire asustada.

-es puño-de fuego, dijo el tipo antes de salir corriendo despavorido del lugar.

-que molesto-dijo mientras apagaba su mano.

Seguramente no era la primera vez que la pasaba.

-oigan ustedes no me pagaron-grito el desmayado mesero.

-gracias por la comida-agradeció el pecoso, antes de salir corriendo conmigo agarrada de la muñeca.

-continuara-

hola si llegaste aquí solo decir gracias totales por leer.

Si te gusto y si no te gusto puedo comentar siempre con respeto y si tienes hambre también.

Debo aclara que no soy escritora ni nada parecido solamente lo hago por diversión.

Bueno sin mas cuídense!


End file.
